1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a fastener assembly such as, for example, a tie-rod assembly.
2. Background Information
Various fastener assemblies, such as tie-rod assemblies, are known in the art for structurally connecting a plurality of components together. In general, these known fastener assemblies are designed to transfer axial loads between the components; i.e., transfer loads along an axis of the fastener or tie-rod. Such fastener assemblies therefore may be incapable of accommodating moment loads or otherwise transferring radial loads between the components. Furthermore, when moment loads are applied to such known fastener assemblies, these assemblies may be subjected to relatively high internal stresses that can cause premature failure.
There is a need in the art for an improved fastener assembly which can accommodate moment loads.